


Returning Home

by jaxx7



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse), Resident Evil - All Media Types
Genre: Action/Adventure, Canon Related, Canon-Typical Violence, Explicit Language, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Game: Resident Evil 4, Hurt/Comfort, I don't know what else to tag, Post-Resident Evil 4, Resident Evil 4, Romance, Slow Burn, Survival Horror
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:42:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25118572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaxx7/pseuds/jaxx7
Summary: Leon had successfully rescued Ashley from Saddler and his mind controlling parasites. He was finally returning her home to her father safely and that's all that mattered to him. Mission complete, right?This will mostly be from Leon's POV. It's set after RE 4 but there will be flashbacks to their misadventure in Spain.
Relationships: Ashley Graham/Leon S. Kennedy
Kudos: 21





	Returning Home

It had been a long day. Indeed the special agent was only now feeling the aftermath of the punishment his body had endured these last couple of days, the adrenaline crash and along with that the complete exhaustion was unbearable. 

However he still had a mission to accomplish and his sense of duty would not let him give up when he was so close to finishing what he set out to do, he would keep pushing the limits of his body regardless of how painful it felt to move, he was determined to return the young woman he rescued home safely. 

Leon continued guarding the perimeter he set up and scanned the area in search of any threats, with his sniper rifle out he looked through the scope out the distance but found nothing specifically dangerous. Satisfied with himself he returned his sniper to his briefcase.

The agent now returned to his main priority, he slowly sat on the sand next to her and turned his face to look at the woman he saved. She was laying down with her back turned to him and from her breathing pattern he concluded she had fallen asleep. 

‘She looks peaceful…’ the corners of his lips slightly rose. ‘Hopefully she can continue resting, she really needs it after all we went through.’ He thought.

Leon closely inspected her body to check for any injuries since he didn’t have time to before getting on the jet ski. His brows furrowed and inadvertently his hand lightly trailed the most noticeable bruise on her arm, tainting her soft pale skin. He stopped his hand when he noticed what he was doing and shook his head.

The agent's blue eyes still kept studying her figure and realized she looked too skinny, even more than when he first found her. They had been on the run for around 3 days and they hadn’t really been able to stop and eat something during their escape, furthermore she had been kidnapped a couple of days before he found her, he concluded she either wasn’t fed by her captors or didn’t accept anything they offered her. 

When he asked her for more information about her capture she refused to disclose many details and what little she did reveal was told in a hushed manner obviously not wanting to talk about it. Out of respect for her he dropped the subject.

That was to be expected however, he understood it would take her time to open up about her experience, the horror she endured was sure to change her as a person. You just don’t get through this kind of hell without psychological damage. 

He knew that for a fact.

“You don’t deserve any of this.” His voice barely a whisper. The man timidly reached for the young woman’s blonde hair, he felt her golden strands under his fingers, a strong protective instinct suddenly surging within him. Mindlessly he was softly stroking her hair until the blonde stirred and he removed his hand quickly, expecting her to wake up he looked away from her at the ocean. He waited for about a minute but she remained asleep. 

Leon sighed and turned his face to gaze at her sleeping form again. He noticed her body shivering and not for the first time wished he still had his jacket with him. The thought of embracing her to keep her warm crossed his mind but he instantly rejected the idea. 

It’s not like he had not done that before during their stay in the village on a particularly cold, rainy night. That one occasion was explicitly necessary for her own safety, her temperature was dangerously low and he would not allow her to die of hypothermia. 

Right now the weather was a bit cold but not to an intolerable degree, she was not going to get sick, maybe she wouldn’t be completely comfortable but she would be safe enough for the time being.

‘I need to stop being so protective of her.’ He rubbed the nape of his neck while he looked away trying to ignore her occasionally shivering body. 

There had been other occurrences where he held her close and comforted her but that was all to help her cope with all the terror that was inflicted on her. Leon was ordered to rescue Ashley and he couldn’t do that if she lost her mind in that nightmare. Yes he had a perfectly logical explanation for all the times he got too close to her.

Nonetheless Ashley might have misunderstood his motives. During their trip to the island she offered him what he assumed was intimacy and Leon being a principled man and a government agent currently completing a mission declined her offer.

She didn’t make a big deal out of his rejection and even changed the subject quickly asking him about the woman in the red dress, another topic he felt uncomfortable talking about. He dismissed her questions, because honestly what could he tell Ashley, not even he understood his relationship with Ada.

The rest of the way to the extraction point was uneventful but he still felt awkward over her suggestive offer. Ashley had stayed uncharacteristically quiet too, he didn’t want her to think he was being rude or emotionally distant, yet he didn’t know what to do to distract her from his rejection. At last he chose to remain silent to avoid embarrassing her any further. Pretending it never happened, that was certainly the best course of action or at least he thought so.

Naturally he was quite surprised at first but then he thought maybe she was just desperately searching for any sort of physical comfort or human connection, she had been away from civilization for days and he was the only man in that hellhole she could fully trust and rely on. At any case she was terribly vulnerable at the moment — both physically and emotionally — and he would not take advantage of her.

Even if she did happen to have feelings for him he knew it was only because of the highly stressful situation. Whatever she thought she felt for him was just circumstantial and as soon as she returned to her normal life, and was safe with her family and friends, those feelings would surely expire.

Which is why he could not give her any indication — whether intentional or not — that he felt anything romantic towards her, he didn’t want to lead her on and make it more difficult for her to move on.

‘Besides it’s not like it was possible for me to ever actually date you.’ He thought while looking at the ocean. By now his eyelids felt too heavy and he was having trouble keeping his eyes open.

It had been about an hour since they arrived at their destination, a seemingly desolate small island. Per Hunnigan’s instructions he waited for the extraction helicopter to come pick them up at their location however it seemed the government had trouble sending more helicopters now after the explosion. There surely would be consequences and various investigations into just what had happened, the Spanish government would likely want to question what was a secret U.S. government agent doing causing so much mayhem in their land. Without context it would look like he was an American mass murderer who was just killing rural Spanish villagers for fun with an assortment of different weapons and explosives. He did admit that it was not a good look.

‘If only they saw the monstrosities that hunted me in that godforsaken place no one would blame me for the destruction. Hell, they probably would have blown up the whole place themselves, the same way Raccoon City was destroyed....’ He thought dejectedly, still haunted by the memories of that fateful night when he became a survivor.

Of course he expected the higher ups to explain everything and clear things up, at least to a certain degree, he knew much of what he encountered in that place would remain a secret only certain few would know about. 

The agent was expected to provide a very long account of the events that occurred those 3 days, but he would have to omit some details, mostly those involving Ada. He would also like to leave out or at least change the number of times he had Ashley taken away from him for he didn’t want to appear incompetent at his job. Lastly he would have to relay the fact that both he and Ashley had been infected with the mind controlling parasite and worse that those parasites had fully developed inside them, to the point where Ashley had briefly been mind controlled by Saddler. 

Fortunately Leon was able to destroy the parasites inside their bodies thanks to Luis’ machine. Still Leon couldn’t help but wonder if the fact those parasites inhabited their bodies for days might have any long term effects on their biology, sure the machine said they no longer had the parasite inside them but that didn’t mean it hadn’t already changed anything in their bodies the time it was there. 

‘I sure hope not.’ The fear of still having any trace of a parasite inside his body kept lingering in the back of this mind. Suddenly he remembered how he lost control of his body multiple times, once even attacking Ada. ‘If she hadn’t physically hurt me would I really have killed her?...’ He pondered, scared of imagining what might have happened. ‘At least I was able to snap out of it.’ He looked at Ashley again and focused his attention on the mark on her neck displaying where she had been injected. ‘I’m glad I never attacked her at least.’ A memory of an infected villager carrying her away from him entered his mind. ‘Then again I probably would have been instructed to take her to Saddler instead… We’re lucky it never came to that.’ 

Leon frowned and looked at his watch, it had been more than an hour and there was still no sign of the helicopter, he was impatient to go back to the states. Involuntarily he yawned, having nothing to do but wait he lay down with his arms behind his head and closed his eyes just to rest them for a moment.

Exhaustion swiftly overtook his body and the darkness consumed his consciousness. 

  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> It's been years since I've written fanfiction or anything purely creative really so hopefully this isn't too bad. I will update as soon as possible and just so you know reviews help speed up that process lol. Keep in mind English isn't my first language so if there are any mistakes please let me know.


End file.
